Loin des yeux
by Eilisande
Summary: Le 24 décembre, sur Terre, les humains fêtent Noël.Au Seireitei, c'est un jour comme les autres.Mais il en est une qui sait ce que fêtent les humains en ce jour, et elle n'en ressent que tristesse... L'amitié peut-elle survivre à la séparation ?


Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Pour Noël, voici une courte fanfiction se déroulant un an après la bataille de Karakura (sans trop de spoilers rassurez-vous pour ceux qui n'en sont pas encore là).

Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Loin des yeux,...

Rukia travaillait avec acharnement, les yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'on l'avait chargé de remplir. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Kotetsu Kiyone la regardait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes avec un regard triste.

Rukia était arrivée le matin avec un faux sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage. Quand Kiyone lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, un peu inquiète, Rukia avait marmonné d'un ton vague que oui, tout allait bien, merci. Puis, elle avait remarqué les dossiers que tenait la lieutenant, et lui avait proposé d'en faire une partie.

Kiyone était débordée, elle n'avait presque pas dormit depuis la veille, et elle avait immédiatement accepté. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle avait compris que Rukia cherchait à s'abrutir dans le travail. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Toute la journée, la lieutenant était passée et repasser devant le petit bureau de la nouvellement promue sixième siège de la treizième division. Elle avait passé toute la journée à étudier son dossier avec attention, se levant simplement pour aller vérifier une information ou étudier un précédent dans la bibliothèque de la division.

Kiyone lui avait laissé une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits sur un coin du bureau pendant l'une de ces absences, mais Rukia avait à peine grignoté un biscuit et bu quelques gouttes.

Kiyone prit finalement une décision. Elle rebroussa chemin, jetant au passage le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait sur son bureau, faisant sursauter son collègue Kotsubaki Sentaro.

Sans écouter ni répliquer aux insultes de celui-ci, qui se plaignait de l'avoir déconcentré, elle continua sa route vers les quartiers du capitaine.

Une fois encore, celui-ci était alité depuis plusieurs jours, affaibli par sa maladie et l'hiver glacial qui avait envahi le Seireitei huit jours auparavant.

Arrivée devant la porte elle hésita. Devait-elle déranger le capitaine ? Elle s'avança et recula plusieurs fois, indécise.

Elle allait repartir quand une voix l'appela de l'intérieur de la chambre.

-C'est toi Kiyone-chan ? Entre donc !

Kiyone ouvrit les shoji puis les referma après son passage.

-Je m'excuse capitaine !, balbutia-t-elle en criant presque et en s'inclinant. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne me dérange pas voyons. Je m'ennuie ici tout seul.

Kiyone releva son visage. Le capitaine, emmitouflé dans un couverture, avait quitté son lit pour se mettre dans le renfoncement près de la fenêtre. Il tenait une tasse de thé à la main, et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui.

La lieutenant obéit, et déclina le thé qu'il lui offrait.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Kuchiki-chan capitaine, répondit la jeune blonde. Elle m'inquiète.

-Rukia-chan ?, s'étonna Ukitake. Elle est malade ? Elle m'avait l'air d'aller très bien il y a deux jours. Je l'ai vu traverser la cour avec Abarai-kun, elle était resplendissante de santé.

-Non, elle n'est pas malade. Mais elle n'est pas bien. Elle est toute triste depuis deux jours. Elle se tue au travail, et elle ne mange quasiment pas.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils.

-Envoie la moi toute à l'heure. Je vais lui parler.

-Vous croyez que le capitaine Kuchiki a été encore cruel et insensible avec elle ?

-Kiyone.

La voix d'Ukitake était coupante et pleine de reproches. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal des gens dans leur dos. Le comprenant, la lieutenant s'inclina, et quitta la pièce en silence, le rouge au front.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on toqua à nouveau à la porte.

-C'est toi Rukia-chan ?, demanda le capitaine. Entre !

Il examina attentivement le visage de Rukia lorsque celle-ci rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait en effet l'air triste et fatiguée. Exténuée même.

-Je vous ai apporté votre thé capitaine, dit-elle doucement.

-Merci Rukia-chan. Tu vas bien en boire un peu avec moi ?

Rukia sembla hésiter, puis elle s'assit face à Ukitake près de la fenêtre. Elle leur servit à tous deux du thé, puis ils savourèrent leur boisson en silence.

Le capitaine regardait attentivement sa subordonnée, se demandant ce qui pouvait la sortir de sa mélancolie.

Tout à coup, il vit un immense sourire ravi s'étaler sur le visage de Rukia, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-Vous avez vu capitaine ? Il neige !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ukitake tourna la tête. De gros flocons tombaient lentement sur le Seireitei.

-C'est merveilleux, murmurait Rukia en se collant à la vitre.

-C'est vrai, sourit Ukitake en contemplant son jardin qui se couvrait de blanc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas neigé sur la Soul Society.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rukia. Le visage de celle-ci s'était à nouveau assombri. Déposant sa tasse encore à moitié pleine, Ukitake réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à Rukia.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée Rukia-chan, finit-il par dire. Tu t'habitue à ton nouveau poste ?

-Oh oui !, répondit celle-ci. Ce n'est pas très difficile, et Kotsubaki-san et Kotetsu-san m'ont beaucoup aidé les premiers jours.

-Fais attention à ne pas trop travailler non plus, hein Rukia-chan ? Je sais que tu est très fière de ta promotion, et que tu veux montrer à toute la division que tu la mérite, mais ne te tue pas à la tâche d'accord ? Il faut que tu apprenne quand il est temps d'arrêter, et demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Mais pour le moment, tu te débrouille très bien, crois-moi.

Rukia acquiesça énergiquement de la tête, avec un grand sourire. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, il était à nouveau plein de tristesse.

Ukitake soupira tristement.

-Ton frère doit être fier de toi, non ?, reprit-il pensant mettre le doigt sur le véritable problème.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Je crois. Il est si... froid avec moi, et c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il parle un peu plus depuis... Ça va mieux, Ukitake-san, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ukitake voyait ce que Rukia voulait dire.

La relation de Byakuya et de sa sœur adoptive était beaucoup plus simple depuis qu'il lui avait parlé d'Hisana. Rukia commençait à comprendre que pour lui, elle n'était pas qu'un vivant souvenir de sa femme disparue, et qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur. Et son respect et sa reconnaissance pour celui qui l'avait adoptée dans la famille des Kuchiki s'était muée en admiration, et en amour. Elle voyait vraiment en lui son grand-frère désormais.

L'ennui, c'est que ni lui, ni elle ne savaient comment se témoigner cet amour fraternel. Et les traditions innombrables de la famille Kuchiki, le formalisme obligatoire entre ses membres, ne leurs facilitaient pas les choses. Rukia vivait dans un manoir où l'amour, l'amitié, le rire étaient interdits. Elle s'y mourrait lentement, d'ennui. Si seulement Byakuya pouvait comprendre ça...

Le capitaine soupira.

-Est-cela qui te tourmente Rukia-chan ?

-Non.

Les yeux de Rukia retournèrent une fois de plus vers la neige.

-On est le vingt-quatre décembre, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, pour elle-même.

-Quoi ?

Ukitake était perdu. Que représentait cette date pour Rukia ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner que celle-ci se levait, le rouge au front, et s'excusait de l'avoir dérangée aussi longtemps.

Toujours plus étonné, le capitaine la laissa partir.

L'instant d'après, comme il s'y attendait, Kiyone frappa à la porte.

Il sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Sa lieutenant était peut être hyper-dynamique, tapageuse et bagarreuse, elle se souciait toujours des autres avec une grande gentillesse, et elle avait prit Rukia sous sa protection dès son premier jour dans la division.

Peut-être saurait-elle pourquoi cette date attristait tant Rukia.

Et il faudrait qu'il parle à Byakuya, encore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki rentra à son manoir, tard après une soirée passer à discuter avec son vice-capitaine Abarai de l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues, et du choix d'un prochain lieutenant, il était exténué.

Pire, la tempête de neige et la nuit noire rendaient tout déplacement en shunpo difficile, et il avait du se résoudre à rentrer à pied. C'est donc trempé et frigorifié qu'il passa la porte, pour aller directement se changer et prendre un bain chaud.

Lorsqu'il se fut réchauffé, il parcourut les couloirs vides et sombres de la maison familiale pour aller chercher dans les cuisines quelque plat gardé au chaud pour lui par ses serviteurs. Passant dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir, il entendit un bruit de respiration auprès de la cheminée où le feu finissait de se consumer.

S'approchant, il découvrit Rukia, endormie sur le tapis. Elle tenait encore en main une paire de ciseaux, et autour d'elle s'étalaient des dessins déchirés et des bouts de papiers multicolores.

Il fronça les sourcils, et passa son chemin.

Plus tard, quand il repassa, Rukia avait disparu, et son désordre avec elle. Par contre, lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il découvrit sous son oreiller un petit paquet couvert de papier coloré et mal ficelé.

Fronçant les sourcils, il le posa à côté de son lit, remettant son ouverture au lendemain matin. Il était trop épuisé pour l'ouvrir maintenant.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il ne vit pas le visage déçu de Rukia qui avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre et compris qu'il n'ouvrirait pas son cadeau.

Pieds nus, frigorifiée, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer. Elle se souvenait...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ichigo ?

Rukia avait pénétré dans la chambre du jeune homme alors qu'il était penché sur un quelconque devoir.

Ichigo était en chemise, c'était le mois de juin, et tout allait parfaitement bien. Il s'était tourné vers elle, exaspéré qu'elle l'interrompe toutes les cinq minutes. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait sur le monde humain, et la première fois qu'elle était seule dans la maison avec Ichigo, son père et ses sœurs étant sortis au parc, et elle pouvait tout explorer comme elle le voulait. Pourquoi s'en serait-elle privée ?

Alors elle explorait toutes les pièces, prenant bien garde à tout remettre en place, et venait demander des explications à Ichigo sur tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Cette fois, c'était une peluche représentant un gros personnage barbu et vêtu de rouge et une énorme chaussette de même couleur qu'elle tenait.

-Qui peut porter des chaussettes aussi grandes ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh ça, c'est juste la peluche de Père Noël de Yuzu, et sa chaussette pour les cadeaux, répondit Ichigo en reportant son attention sur son devoir.

-Père Noël ? C'est qui ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas tout, Ichigo referma son stylo en soupirant et se retourna vers elle.

-Alors tu vois, commença-t-il, selon la légende, le 24 décembre à minuit, le père Noël vient apporter des cadeaux à tous les enfants du monde entier, s'ils ont été sage.

-Et c'est vrai ?, s'exclama Rukia fascinée.

-Bien sûr que non, ricana Ichigo, avant de repenser au fait qu'il avait une shinigami dans sa chambre. Enfin, surement que non. Tout le monde sait que ce sont les parents qui amènent les cadeaux. Maintenant c'est juste une fête européenne commerciale pour inciter les gens à dépenser du fric dans des cadeaux hyper cher. Enfin bon, c'est aussi une bonne occasion de faire la fête, et d'offrir des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime quoi. C'est une fête qu'on célèbre en famille.

-Vous fêtez Noël ici ?, demanda encore Rukia.

-Oui, fit Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Papa se déguise en père Noël pour l'occasion. Ca fait longtemps qu'on croit plus au père Noël, mais si ça lui fait plaisir de laisser de fausses empreintes de pas boueuses partout dans le salon...

Rukia resta longtemps silencieuse, puis ramena la peluche et la chaussette dans la chambre des deux filles.

Tard le soir, alors qu'elle et Ichigo étaient tous deux couchés, l'une dans son placard, l'autre dans son lit, Rukia reprit la parole.

-Dit Ichigo ?

-Quoi ?

-J'aurai bientôt récupéré mes pouvoirs, et je rentrerai à la Soul Society mais... Je pourrai passer te voir à Noël ? Je t'offrirai un cadeau moi aussi.

Ichigo ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et Rukia crut qu'il s'était endormi.

-Je te laisserai la fenêtre entrouverte, finit-il par dire, et Rukia sourit avant de laisser le sommeil la prendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'était au mois de juin, il faisait beau, et elle s'amusait. Aujourd'hui, la neige tombait sur le Seireitei, et Ichigo...

Rukia entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre, et elle se releva. Derrière celle-ci, elle vit la figure toute rougie par le froid de Kiyone. Toute étonnée, elle ouvrit les shôji, et laissa entrer la lieutenant.

Celle-ci laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et se secoua pour faire tomber la neige, qui se répandit en flaque à ses pieds.

-Kotetsu-san ?, s'étonna Rukia. Que faites vous ici, à cette heure de la nuit.

-Je m'inquiétait pour toi Rukia-chan, répondit la jeune femme blonde et s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu as été triste toute la journée, alors je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Rukia s'assit à côté d'elle, sans parler. Puis, Kiyone l'entendit pleurer. Elle se retourna vers elle.

-C'est le 24 décembre, finit par dire Rukia à toute vitesse. Chez les humains c'est Noël, et Ichigo avait dit que je pourrais venir, qu'il laisserait sa fenêtre ouverte. Je devais lui faire un cadeau et je lui ai préparé, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne me verra même pas, et je lui rappellerai ce qu'il a perdu et...

Kiyone la coupa en la serrant dans ses bras. Surprise, Rukia se laissa faire et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Kiyone, se remettant à pleurer.

-J'avais promis... murmura-t-elle encore.

-Tu peux encore y aller, réfléchit Kiyone à voix haute.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux encore y aller !, continua la lieutenant, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Rien de plus simple : tu créée un dangai, tu donne ton cadeau à Kurosaki, et tu reviens.

-Mais ça ne changera rien, murmura Rukia, il ne me verra pas. Ni mon cadeau, puisque c'est un objet spirituel.

Kiyone commençait à s'énerver, évitant toutefois de le montrer. Kurosaki... Rukia n'avait que ce mot à la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'exécution. Et alors ? Est-ce que le capitaine Ukitake et elle -et Kotsubaki, c'est vrai- n'avaient pas tenté la même chose ? Et même si maintenant, depuis un an et presque un mois que la victoire contre Aizen avait été emportée et que Kurosaki ait perdu ses pouvoirs, Rukia ne parlait plus jamais de l'ex-shinigami remplaçant, elle pensait toujours à lui et au monde des vivants. Kiyone en avait assez.

Elle tira son sabre de son fourreau, et ouvrit un dangai devant les yeux ébahis de Rukia. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle saisit la brune par le bras et franchit la porte vers le monde des vivants.

Elles arrivèrent dans le ciel de la ville de Karakura, là où le combat contre Aizen avait commencé.

-C'est par où demanda Kiyone d'une voix sèche.

-Par là, montra Rukia. Je vois la maison. Mais...

Sans l'écouter, Kiyone utilisa le shunpo pour rejoindre la petite maison qu'indiquait Rukia. Elle ne lâcha pas Rukia jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient atterris devant la maison.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton cadeau ?

Rukia sortit de sa manche un petit paquet long et fin, abominablement mal enveloppé et ficelé. Kiyone eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, Rukia était toujours aussi mauvaise en travaux manuels...

-C'est un chappy, que j'ai peint aux couleurs de Noël, expliqua-t-elle, et Kiyone ne put se retenir de pouffer.

-Bon, fit-elle en ramassant quelques cailloux. Je vais lancer ça sur sa fenêtre. Toi, dès qu'il ouvre, tu lance ton cadeau dedans, et on croise les doigts pour qu'il comprenne.

Rukia secoua la tête.

-La lumière est éteinte. Il doit être en bas avec ses sœurs et son père.

-Eh bien, monte vérifier quand même !, ordonna Kiyone.

D'un bond, Rukia atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un peu déséquilibrée par son saut, elle voulut s'appuyer à la fenêtre pour se remettre d'aplomb. A son grand désarroi, la fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt en grand, et Rukia trébucha pour s'affaler sur le lit.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé, et cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Elle déposa son cadeau sur le bureau d'Ichigo, et pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'elle était passée, déposa un stylo sur le paquet invisible pour l'humain ordinaire qu'était devenu Ichigo.

Elle ressortit, et rapprocha les battants de la fenêtre pour que le froid ne s'installe pas trop dans la pièce.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de redescendre. Merci et pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir osé venir l'an dernier, et merci d'avoir pensé à moi cette année. Merci de me voir comme ta famille. Pour moi aussi, c'est ça tu sais ? Tu est mon frère, comme Renji. Pardon de t'avoir entrainé dans toute cette histoire, de t'avoir trainé à la mort tant de fois. Mais merci pour la joie, pour Byakuya ni-sama qui depuis que tu est venu me parle enfin. Joyeux Noël Ichigo.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient tandis qu'elle redescendit auprès de Kiyone.

Sans un mot, celle-ci ouvrit le dankai, et les deux shinigami retournèrent dans la chambre de Rukia.

Elles n'aperçurent ainsi pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui arriva une minute plus tard, et enleva le cadeau de Rukia de sa place sur le bureau. Elles ne la virent pas nettoyer le plus vite possible la neige et les traces de pas qui montraient le passage de Rukia, ni remettre la fenêtre dans sa position précédente, et une fois au sol, balayer avec une branche les traces de pas qui démarraient brusquement au milieu de l'allée.

Serrant le cadeau entre ses bras comme s'il était en verre, Inoue Orihime repartit dans le froid et na nuit.

-Pardon Rukia-chan, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais Ichigo à encore trop mal, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que tu est venue. Mais je te promet, quand il ira mieux, je lui donnerai ce cadeau, et tous ceux que tu pourra poser à Noël et à son anniversaire. Promis, promis, promis.

Au coin de la rue, Chad et Tatsuki l'attendaient. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil désolé à la chambre obscure et à l'endroit où avait disparu les deux shinigami. Puis, sans un mot, ils se détournèrent, toujours triste, mais certains d'avoir agis pour le mieux envers Ichigo.

Lorsque celui-ci remonta, bien après minuit, et ne découvrit aucune trace du passage de quiconque, il serra les poings. Malgré le déchirement qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux, il aurait aimé avoir un signe que là-bas, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ça va mieux ?, demanda Kiyone, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes eurent essuyé la neige qui s'était accumulée sur leurs uniformes.

-Oui, sourit Rukia, de son premier sourire sincère depuis plusieurs jours. Tu a vu ? Il a pensé à moi ! Il ne m'a pas oublié !

-Génial, murmura d'une petite voix triste la blonde, en ouvrant les shôji pour partir.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle sentit quelque chose se glisser sous sa main. Étonnée, elle leva le paquet enveloppé dans un papier de soie vert, tout froissé, et mal attaché. L'ouvrant, elle découvrit une boîte de chocolats. A travers le couvercle de verre, elle put voir que deux chocolats manquaient à l'appel.

Rukia rougit en voyant son regard se poser sur les emplacements vides.

-Ils avaient l'air trop bon expliqua-t-elle d'un air gêné.

En éclatant de rire, Kiyone referma les shôji, et se renversa sur le lit de Rukia.

-Tu en prend un ?, fit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

En riant aussi, Rukia s'assit contre elle, les recouvrit de sa couverture, et se précipita avec Kiyone sur les chocolats.

Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre après une soirée à discuter et à rire de tout et de rien. À l'aube, un bruit à la porte réveilla les deux endormies.

-Quoi ?, demanda Rukia mal réveillée avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait Kiyone dans son lit.

Elles réalisèrent que si elle était surprise là, Rukia aurait des ennuis. En pouffant, elles la recouvrirent de couvertures, et Rukia se précipita à la porte.

-Kuchiki-sama demande si vous êtes réveillée, et si vous accepteriez de passer à son bureau avant de partir à la Treizième division.

Rukia fut étonnée par cette demande. D'habitude, son grand-frère lui ordonnait de venir, il ne lui proposait pas. C'était anormal.

-Euh, j'arrive !, balbutia-t-elle. Le temps de finir de m'habiller !

Les pas de la servante s'éloignèrent.

Rukia se retourna, et découvrit Kiyone debout près du lit, qui finissait d'attacher son sabre à son côté tout en tentant de lisser son uniforme froissé par une nuit à dormir habillée. Cela fait, elle ramassa sa boîte de chocolats presque vide, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Merci Kotetsu-san, la salua Rukia. À toute à l'heure.

À son grand étonnement, les lèvres de Kiyone se posèrent un court instant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Joyeux Noël, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

C'est avec un sourire étrange que Rukia se rendit au bureau de son grand frère. Rukia se manifesta d'un petit coup sur la porte, et Kuchiki Byakuya l'accueilli de son air froid habituel.

Mais à peine la porte ouverte, elle sut que ce jour de Noël serait un des plus beaux jours de toute sa vie. La petite estampe représentant une grue au bord d'une rivière qu'elle avait achetée dans une petite boutique du Seireitei était accrochée près de la fenêtre. C'était un cadeau de peu de prix, mais elle avait remplacée une dispendieuse et magnifique estampe représentant un ancêtre combattant des hollows, présente dans la famille Kuchiki depuis des temps immémoriaux.

-Merci Ichigo, murmura Rukia avant de s'avancer vers le bureau de bois d'ébène.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà j'espère que ce récit vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review, et joyeuses fêtes !


End file.
